


Decorations

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for edward-or-ford.tumblr.com for a Christmas pinecest secret Santa exchange. The twins decorating their Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decorations

“How’s this?” Dipper asked, twisting around to look at her.

She pursed her lips, her eyes scanning up and down for a moment. “A little bit to the left,” Mabel replied.

Dipper turned to make the adjustment. The scent and sting of pine needles assailed his nose as he worked. “And now?” he inquired, not bothering to turn.

From behind him, he heard, “Hmmmmmmm. Try a little more.”

Dipper nodded and again adjusted, then looked at his twin. He watched her eyes scan up and down a moment before her face split into a big grin. “Perfect!” she cried. With a grin of his own, Dipper stood back to see for himself. He had to hand it to her, Mabel knew her stuff. He’d gotten their Christmas tree squared perfectly in their apartment window.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed their cheeks together. “Great job, bro-bro.”

He placed an arm around her shoulders. “I had a great guide. And now that that’s out of the way, now comes the fun part.”

With a squeal, Mabel broke their embrace and ran for the closet door, practically ripping it from its hinges as she whipped it open. After a moment or two of rummaging around, she returned with a pair of large boxes. She placed them down on the floor and opened the first. From inside, she pulled out three sets of colored blinking lights and handed them to Dipper. “You get the lights, I get the tinsel.”

“On it,” he said as he opened the first set. He stepped round to the wall and plugged each set into an outlet to check the bulbs. They had made a point to purchase sets that wouldn’t all go out, but Dipper reasoned better safe than sorry. Satisfied, he pulled the strings out and began wrapping them around the tree from base to tip.

Meanwhile, Mabel took out a few long strands of tinsel and started from the other end, tip to base. As the two of them passed each other, she made a point to bump their hips together, punctuating it with a different sound effect: “Bwomp! Skidoosh! Ka-Chow!” With each bump, Dipper made an elaborate act of recoiling, drawing fresh giggles from her. After four circuits, they both finished wrapping the tree. Mabel rubbed her hands together and stooped to pick up the second box.

She pulled the flaps open and reached inside, pulling out a tiny set of peanut butter and jelly jars on hooks. “Okay, where should the first ones go?”

Dipper scanned the boughs. “How about here?” He pointed to one branch positioned just facing the window. Mabel hung it up and reached back into the box, this time removing little bottles of Heinz ketchup and French’s mustard.

Dipper indicated a higher bough on the opposite end. Next came ornaments of Mario and Luigi. “OH-kay, Lou-EE-gee, a-where should-a thees one go?”

Dipper looked at her a moment. “I thought _I_ was Mario.”

“A-no. I’m-a the alpha tween, ya know.”

He rolled his eyes and then indicated a spot towards the top looking right out the window.

Mabel continued to pull ornaments from the box: salt and pepper shakers, to complement the other condiments; a golden Snitch and a Nimbus 2000; Ronald McDonald and Grimace; little bottles of Coca-Cola and Pepsi.

Suddenly, Mabel broke into laughter. “What?” Dipper asked. “What is it?”

With a knowing glance, she pulled out the next pair of ornaments: Superman and Goku. Dipper stifled a snicker. “Defeat me with heat beams? You’re crazy. Cause I’m a Super Saiyan, you’re a flying Miss Daisy!”

“Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes. Just one punch and OVER NINE THOUSAND SCREAMS!”

They descended into laughter for a long moment before they resumed their work. More ornaments followed: Big Bird and Snuffalupagus, a book and bookmark, a yin/yang symbol. Mabel paused as she reached the next ornament. She held them up to her brother: Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Dipper looked at them and began to smile, gesturing to a bare branch. Next came Mickey and Minnie Mouse, which found a place dead center on the living room side.

The next ornament went alongside it: a pair of turtledoves, one with a tiny blue pine tree drawn on and the other with a tiny shooting star. Both twins remained silent as they went, giving each other knowing smiles. Mabel bit her bottom lip when she pulled out the next decoration: Spider-Man kissing Mary Jane upside down.

She held it up for her twin to see. A big grin spread across his face as he remembered that Christmas. That was their first holiday after moving into their own place. It was Dipper’s gift to Mabel. When she had opened it, she giggled and turned to find Dipper seated upside down on the couch, mimicking Tobey Maguire as best he could. They both lost count of how many times they reenacted that moment.

Mabel paused when she looked back in the box. There was only one item left inside besides the topper, one she was unfamiliar with: a small, felt covered jewelry box. Breathless and with a trembling hand, she slowly reached down and picked it up. She looked to her brother, who only gave her a tiny smirk and looked from the box to her, as if to say, “Go ahead.” Feeling her eyes begin to water, she opened it. Inside rested a pair of interlocked silver rings on a chain. Their names were carefully etched onto each one.

She quickly looked at Dipper. He felt tears welling in his own eyes. They both kept silent, each afraid of their voices breaking if they should speak. Instead, Dipper merely raised his eyebrows, his question apparent. Mabel nodded enthusiastically, closing the gap between them and pressing her lips to his.

Dipper gently broke the kiss and reached for the rings, carefully lifting them up by the chain. He turned to the tree and gently draped the chain around the top of the tree so the rings were nestled near the apex. Satisfied, he turned back around and retrieved the topper, placing it in position. He backed up a few steps and stood besides his sister, both of them admiring their handiwork: a perfectly decorated tree with the perfect topper: a blue pine tree within a shooting star.


End file.
